Daitan Morduin
'''Daitan Ryokō(大胆•武器, Ryokō Daitan; Daring Journey) is the husband of Eiyo Ryokō and the father of Tsuyo Ryokō. Born into a rather standard family, He is the middle child of the Tōrimichi, despite that, is the most mature out of all of them. He was raised in Dunkel Hell, the city with a good cover but a dark underworld. Daitan was rather popular among people there, as in his younger days, he looked rather feminine, often being called the Shining Bishōnen. As he got older, he began to notice the corruption of his hometown, paying more attention to the people that were in the crossfire between the two rival Yakuza, the Infinity Dragons and Boundless Tigers. He wanted to find away to stop this from happening in the city for any longer. So, he began to train alongside his younger brother, Shumon, who wished to avenge his best-friend's death. They began to grow stronger and eventually started to fight against both Yakuza, drawing attention to his family. He eventually fought until he discovered the leader of both groups, one being his older brother, Kidon. They eventually left their city, the people calling for the head of their older brother. They managed to say goodbye to their mother, before they took off. As they eventually meet up with team known as the Split Personalities, which consisted of the Nagatabi siblings. Both had each been hired, they were to protect a company while Nagatabi other was meant to destroy said company. There was a colossal battle, with Daitan fighting Eiyo. The battle had ended with both teams somehow destroying the companies that hired them, unfortunately costing them their pay. Afterwards however, Daitan suggested that they should for their own team. There was some hesitation, mostly Eiyo but was convinced by her siblings. The new team was called Silent Virtue and so began to grow. They accepted jobs, with their names growing each time they complete job. Eventually somewhere along the line, Daitan and Eiyo had gotten married and had their son, Tsuyo. He raised and cared for him, teaching him lessons that would help him even after his death. Daitan was known by multiple aliases but is most commonly known as Man Among the Stars (間男の星, Maotoko no Hoshi) . Appearance Growing up as a child, Daitan was often mistaken as a girl. With a rather feminine face and body structure, Daitan was often said to have the looks of a typical Japanese school girl, which often invoked teasing from his siblings. As he grew older, his looks began to become more masculine, with just still an amount of femininity to make him appeal to women. In his teenage years, Daitan was a rather feminine, especially in his stature. His face was best described as the perfect Bishōnen, something that is brother's still laugh about to this very day. His body structure, while muscular due to previous training that was given to him, was very feminine, as he often walked like a girl would at times. His skin was slight tanned, something that he has inherited from his mother, something that is said to give him a unique look, not that Daitan sees it. Daitan was actually fairly average height in his teenage days standing at 170.5 centimeters, making him 5 feet and 7 inches, fairly good for one his age. He had rather long unruly red-orange hair, which adds to his girly looks. His hair was rather spike at the top, giving it a unique flare, while he had some locks of hair flowing on his shoulder, somehow not getting in his way of vision. His eyes, while sharp, had a interesting look them, some stating that they glistened in the sunlight. Daitan considered these people to be weirdoes and still does, even after he has matured vastly after his great experiences. His eye color is a rather sparkling green, said to contain hidden wonders unlike any. Once again, Daitan considers thoses that say this to be weirdoes and prefers to stay clear of people that say such things about him. When it came to clothes in his youth, Daitan was rather flashy in what he wore. Preferring to wear white complex outfits that have a certain flare to them, adding different colors to draw attention. Daitan wore a short-sleeved, white shirt with golden linings and patterns that goes down to his abdomen, before splitting with two tailcoats going to the left and right side of his body. Underneath this, he wears a similarly designed black tank-top, but with a much thinner material and without the tailcoat. He wears a pair of black, baggy pants that appear to be longer than his legs, with a golden pattern near his calves, and kept upright with his light brown belt. Also, he wears a pair of red leather shoes, with no laces. This outfit is what Daitan wore for a majority of his life even wearing it when he challenged the Yakuza. As Daitan grew older, he slowly changed but surely changed over time; his looks matured over time, becoming more masculine and even making a heartthrob in the eyes of many women. This at times caused jealousy to from inside of Eiyo, obviously playing the role of tsundere and not revealing her feelings regarding the situation. Just as his looks be more enhanced, so did his body. While his skin did not change tone over time, it did change in structure, becoming more defined and taller, as he stood now stood at an impressive 185.42 centimeters, which meant that he stood at 6 feet and 1 inch. He also acquired more muscle, developing an imposing six pack over time, making clear that he possess a great amount of strength. While his hair style did not change, the color of his hair became complete red, something that both Eiyo and Tsuyo state is both so majestic and wish that they had his hair. As did his body change, so did his clothing. Daitan now prefers to wear a white long jacket, that has black lining running along the sides and sleeves; which the cuffs are black and have a yellow line running horizontally around them. Underneath the jacket, Daitan has on a dark grey tunic that is secured tightly around him by a large brown belt that has a silver buckle on it. He wears a pair of black pants that seems to cling to his legs slightly and a matching set of black shoes that are slightly larger than his own feet. Daitan also has a long black scarf, which is wrapped around his neck at all times, and he has a sheath for his sword which is on the back of his jacket and his positioned horizontally. This outfit was actually custom-made specifically for him by both Eiyo and Tsuyo as they stated they wanted him to wear one outfit instead of changing into a new one everyday. Daitan states that he loves this outfit not because how it looks, which he states is amazing, but because how much effort that they put into it. He cares deeply for this outfit, as to him, it show exactly how much his family cares for him and makes sure to treat this with extra care, so it does not ruin. Personality Daitan is a rather calm and nice person. He has shown to be able to put up with the craziness that is known as his team. He is very polite, usually and unintentionally attracting the attention of other women, causing his wife to often become jealous. He has shown to process a wide amount of intelligence, as he has shown to have a great amount of knowledge on old subject and even a few forgotten. There is possibly only one thing that can cause Daitan to become enraged with a burning fury and a large amount of hatred; Those that are foolish enough to try to cause great harm to his family. When this happen, this kind and polite man become a cold and violent warrior. He becomes serious and cold, never making a joke of any sort. He does not hold back, usually going into inflict incredible amounts of damage upon the idiot that dares harm his family. History Synposis Equipment Seijin '(星塵, ''Stardust): Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Way of Combat '''Master Swordsmanship Skill : In the art of Swordsmanship, Daitan is greatly proficient in using a sword, going as far to say that he is considered a master in the arts. While not officially learning to use a sword until he was in his mid-to-late teens, Daitan began already to exhibit that he could become an incredible sword wielder at the young age of 10. While some would say that she was over speculating, Daitan's mother, Heiwa, was able to see that Daitan had the right body and even mindset for that of a sword user. When he began his training, Daitan began to progress at an incredible rate, learning about swordsmanship with ease, absorbing information like a sponge to water. Daitan was able to pull off impressive sword maneuvers and other feats, such as creating a blade of air pressure, launching towards his opponent. As time began to progress on, Daitan began to become more accustomed with his own unique sword style, calling it Hōyōseiki-ryū (包容星気流, Astral Embrace Style). While this sword style took approximately 5 years to completely create, the results have been shown to pay off greatly. By using this style, Daitan utilizes flashy yet effective strikes that allow him to render his opponents unable to fight. This style partially focuses on the user's speed and agility, as Daitan is moving around, not allowing his adversary to hit him while at the same time, striking with great precision and power. This is also combined with Daitan's reflexes, allowing him to carefully dodge his opponent's retaliating strikes and counter back with his own. Interestingly, Daitan is able to combined this unique form of sword style with his own Heavenly Body Magic, opening a new range of possibilities to Daitan, as he is now able to fight within the air, which when he first began to do so, was rather uncomfortable and awkward, is now able to stream across the sky and inflict impressive and incredibly powerful techniques upon his opponent's body. *'Suikawari' (西瓜割, Watermelon Splitting): A technique that is simple on paper but is hard to execute perfectly. By holding his sword with both hand, Daitan will deliver a overhead slash, striking for one of his opponent's vital areas or simply an object that is within his way. When the slash makes contact, it is able to cleave perfectly through an object or person's body, causing an excessive amount of damage. Another thing to note is that even if this attack misses, it will still unleash a great amount of air pressure from the force of the slash that is able to cut through solid rock. For one to show that they have full mastery over this technique, they must be able to split open a watermelon with a single slice, while using a rusted, dull sword. This is mostly to show that they are able to turn the a low-quality sword into the mightiest weapon of all and Daitan has shown that he is able to pull of such a feat. Decent Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Attributes Moderate Strength: Remarkable Speed: Incredible Durability: Assorted Others Vast Knowledge: *'Astronomy': Magical Abilities Heavenly Body Magic Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法, Tentai Mahō): Heavenly Body Magic is a Caster Magic that involves the use of various astronomical objects. It is a powerful form of Magic that allows the caster to use the properties of many astronomical objects for battle, preferably in offense. The properties of Heavenly Body Magic rely primarily on astronomical objects like meteors or the generation and manipulation of the energy of stars from their own body. The caster can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at their opponents. This light is not the only substance used, however. The caster is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a crushing meteor. The use of such Magic can be used to enhance the caster's own skills drastically for various purposes, such as shrouding them in Magic that can increase their speed significantly. However, it appears that the caster requires a special outfit to wear in order to manipulate the Magic for such a purpose. Daitan himself is considered quite the master in this form of Magic, being able to understand it to the point that he can utilize it with no problems what soever, simply using it without a care. The power behind Daitan's spells are incredibly powerful, as he can augment his own strength and speed to incredible nights, making him a force to be reckoned with, literally becoming the embodiment of the heaven's above. Daitan's understanding of Heavenly Body Magic, combined with his knowledge of constellations and astronomy, has allowed him to create his own unique and diverse spells that are only usable to him, with each one being based upon a constellation or a unique phenomena that occurs within space. These created spells stand out in their own way, allowing for Daitan to surprise his opponents as they will not know exactly what the effect of the spells is due to not hearing of them before. *'Meteor' (流星 (ミーティア), Ryūsei): The user's body is surrounded by Magic, allowing them to move through the air at incredible speed. Even if someone could detect their trajectory, it is near impossible to catch them. With their speed, the user assaults their opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. The user can also wear a special suit under his robes to better utilize this type of Magic. *'Grand Chariot' (七星剣 (グランシャリオ), Shichi Seiken lit. Seven Star Sword): While in the air, the user places both hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic seals are then summoned in front of the user and connect together to make what looks like a constellation. Each Magic seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. *'Scutum' (盾座 (たてざ), Tateza, lit. Shield Locus): The only known defensive spell in the Heavenly Body Family. The user will place both of the hand forward, with the palms facing the direction they wish to defend. Five Magic seals are then conjugated in front of the user before connecting together, similar to a constellation, to form a shield. This shield is very durable, as Daitan has used it to block multiple spells when he was attacked with multiple spells and the shield did not falter at all. *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Brave Vesperia' (真天体魔法・凛々の明星, Shin Tentai Mahō: Rinrin no Myōjō, lit. Bravery of the Morning Star): Holy Scripture Holy Scripture (教典, Kyōten): Holy Scripture is a Caster Magic involving the usage of writing runes for various effects, similar to Dark Écriture. It is actually considered the sibling to Dark Écuture, due to the similarity but the noticeable difference that still set them apart. While Dark Écuture creates runes of various effects, Holy Scripture creates laws, that when are broken invoke a punishment depending on the level of law. These punishments can range from being trapped in a simple illusion to being smite by a great blast of light. These laws do have limitations however as a person can find a loophole in a law and work around it. However like Dark Écuture, the user is able create runes. While they do not have much variety in comparison to its darker sibling, they are still able to employed in a good manner, when used correctly. These options are stretched out to creating a weapon, beams of light, or even a divine transformation. Law Spells *'Law Control: Thou Shalt Not Lie' (法制•なかれ嘘, Hōsei: Nakare Uso): A rather simple law. Through this law, the opposing person must not lie in any shape or form. If they does attempt to lie in any way, they will be punished by a being trapped in an illusion of one of their fears. There is a way to work around this law. While one can not lie, they can still give half-truths, as the law will pick it up as a complete truth. *'Law Control: Limit Area' (法制•際限領域, Hōsei: Saigen Ryōiki): Another simple law. By using Holy Scripture, Daitan is able to create a magical barrier, similar to Jutsu Shiki in a way. Attempting to leave the vicinity is punished by being hit by a powerful blast of holy light. Rune Spells *'Rune Formation: Sword' (判陣•剣, Hanjin: Ken; lit. Seal Formation: Sword): By using Holy Scripture, Daitan is Abe to create and manipulate runes in order to create a sword. This sword can range from different types and sizes. Daitan will usually create a Scimitar, a backsword or a sabre with a curved blade, as his choice of sword. Daitan will generally use this when he is unable to use his own sword. Relationships Eiyo Ryokō Tsuyo Ryokō Kidon Tōrimichi Shumon Tōrimichi Zetsumei Nagatabi Makoto Nagatabi Quotes Trivia Behind The Scenes